


Splintered

by fellowshipper



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowshipper/pseuds/fellowshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Bobby/John drabbles written over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts 1-5: History, Key, Spring, Watch, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Many (many, _many_ ) moons ago, there was a community on Livejournal (remember them?) named...xfic, I think? xmenfic? Anyway, it was a big community for all manner of fic related to the X-Men, and it had a thriving section dedicated to 100-word drabbles with different prompt tables and everything. I took up the "Beta" table of prompts for Bobby and John. I'm...a little late with filling my claim, obviously, but never let it be said that I don't follow through. 
> 
> These will be posted in groups of five. Each is intended to stand alone, and they range from pre-X2 to post-X3 to AU to everywhere in between.

**Title:** Buried Heroes  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** #1 (history)  


John hated history, to the point he had to be threatened to go to class three days a week. Bobby asked him once where this intense hatred for the subject came from.

History, John said, was useless to him. Life doesn’t stop for buried heroes. Life is for the living to do what they will. The world doesn’t evolve if everyone only focuses on the past. John’s interest lay in impacting his present so that he might shape a future more agreeable to him.

They both wanted to change their world. Bobby wasn’t sure if that was comforting or not.

 

* * *

  
**Title:** Locked Up  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** #2 (key)

John keeps a key in the bottom of his sock drawer. Bobby found it by accident once while rummaging for a belt he was certain John stole from him weeks earlier.

“S’for a lock I had once.”

Which wasn’t the answer Bobby had been looking for, so he probed a bit more until finally John snatched the key from his hand, glaring.

“It’s the key to my step-father’s gun cabinet.”

Bobby eyed him warily. “Okay, but . . . John, why do you have it?”

John shrugged, blue eyes glinting dangerously. “He was an asshole.”

“Was?”

John smirked. 

Bobby didn’t feel like pressing the issue.

 

* * *

  
**Title:** Heat  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** #3 (spring)

Maybe he’s just an asshole, but John is always amused to see Bobby whine and complain about being hot, so every new spring is like the official beginning of Bobby Mocking Season. John watches, grinning mischievously, as Bobby ices himself down for the eighteenth time in the past hour.

“You know,” John starts, flicking the last of his cigarette out the window and then turning to straddle Bobby’s waist, leaning down to bite hard enough at Bobby’s shoulder for him to feel it through the numbing cold, “there are better ways to end up with wet spots in your bed.”

 

* * *

  
**Title:** Voyeur  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Prompt:** #4 (watch)

Bobby spends a lot of time watching John. He especially likes watching John’s focused intensity in the Danger Room, the same he sees late at night when he’s supposed to be sleeping. He watches John’s lithe frame silhouetted against the light streaming in through the window, his back arched, knees forming a tent of blankets that does nothing to disguise the cloth’s movements, much less the stifled moan bubbling out of John’s parted, perpetually swollen lips. Bobby especially likes to watch because John never accuses him of it the next morning, just grins wryly on his way to the shower.

 

* * *

   
 **Title:** Frosted Glass  
 **Rating:** R/NC-17  
 **Prompt:** #5 (mirror)

Bobby was surprised the glass didn’t break when he hit it, given the force with which he’d been shoved, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it anyway; cheek pressed against the glass’s cold surface, quickly fogging with his panting breath, he moaned as John pushed into him again, his hand tightening in his hair.

“So fuckin’ tight,” John half-growled in his ear, hips rolling for emphasis. Bobby’s reply stuck in his throat, unable to slip past clenched teeth as John reached around and squeezed, stroked, petted with a softness oddly contrasted by his raspy voice and filthy words.


	2. Prompts 6 - 10: Uniform, Drunk, Hit, Skin, Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 6 - 10: Uniform, Drunk, Hit, Skin, Explore

**Title:** Holes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** #6 (uniform)

Bobby remembers with perfect clarity the first time he had to get his uniform mended. The material had given way under manipulative fingers and sharp teeth and frantic tugging to get it off his body. It was ripped in more than one place by the jagged edge of a lighter and the buckles on leather cuffs.

This time there are scorch marks in various places, holes whose locations match the burns on his body. The entire thing reeks of burnt leather and lighter fluid, but even after being issued a new one, Bobby still keeps this one in his closet.

 

* * *

**Title:** Hangover  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** #7 (drunk)

The first time Bobby got drunk, John talked him into sharing the liquor he’d smuggled in that day. It was mid-August, and Bobby found it unbearably hot; John was fine with stripping down to his briefs and passing the bottle between them. Bobby liked the effects, if not the taste; within an hour, John was licking the beads of sweat dripping down Bobby’s throat, wiping them away with long, dark eyelashes and the perfect curve of those seductive lips. Bobby woke with a headache and sore muscles the next morning, fingertips with ripped hangnails and matching bruises along John’s hips.  
  


* * *

**Title:** Vendetta  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** #8 (hit)

John wasn’t surprised when Bobby punched him. Well, maybe a little, since this _was_ Bobby, but he’d pushed too hard. He’d made Marie cry, and chivalrous Bobby came to her defense.  

Still, John thought with a smirk as he dabbed at his split lip with his sleeve. A swollen mouth was well worth that animalistic look of pure hatred in Marie’s eyes when John whispered mercilessly in her ear that, since she’d never know, he’d gladly tell her just what it felt like to have Bobby pushing in and out, groaning, sweating, biting a supple shoulder to keep from screaming.   
  


* * *

**Title:** Skinned Alive  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** #9 (skin)

John, being a relatively typical teenage boy, is intimately acquainted with his body, but Bobby still manages to raise doubts about how well he really knows himself. Somehow, Bobby’s tongue lathing over him, finding private crevices John had previously been unaware of, working into every dip and space, fingers stroking, probing, hooking just that certain way to make him grit his teeth and clench the blankets into fists at his side, somehow he had never expected that. Sweat breaks out on his skin, which Bobby wickedly laps up almost immediately, and for once John is pleased the heat is internal.  
  


* * *

**Title:** Pilgrimage  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** #10 (explore)

Bobby loves exploring John’s body late at night, when the only world still in existence is in their room. It’s more than sex; Bobby likes dragging his fingertips over John’s thin form. It’s a path he knows by heart: over the strong line of his jaw, down his throat, lingering over the throbbing vein before moving down his chest, tracing the outlines of faded scars and recent bruises. He asked John once where the scars came from but John didn’t answer, only arched under Bobby’s hand, rolling hills of ribs and smooth, flat plains of stomach beneath a frigid palm.


	3. Prompts 11-15: Summer, Flight, School, Car, Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 11-15: Summer, Flight, School, Car, Smoke

**Title:** Vacation  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** #11 (summer)

Last summer, Bobby asked John if he wanted to go home with him until classes resumed. John answered with a withering glare, but eventually chose to tag along anyway. What Bobby mostly remembers is the return trip, when John abruptly decided to go the opposite direction so that they ended up at Virginia Beach. Bobby remembers building a small bonfire by the shore and watching the eerie shadows cast across John’s face, illuminating an expression of sheer rapture. He remembers sharing a sloppy kiss with John that night, licking the sugar from an earlier funnel cake off full, eager lips.  
 

* * *

**Title:** God Among Insects  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** #12 (flight)

Accustomed to John’s mood swings, Bobby wasn’t bothered by John’s unusual silence during the flight. It was when John didn’t even seem to notice when Storm ordered them to stay on the plane that Bobby grew worried. 

He sat down next to John, pretending not to see the strangely distant look in his friend’s eyes. “You okay?”  
  
“Do you ever feel like you’re being held back from doing great things?”

Bobby hesitated. “Huh?”

John’s face shifted, the pensive vulnerability giving way to a disdainful smirk. “Of course you don’t.”  
  
Bobby felt the heat pouring off John’s body as he walked away.  


* * *

**Title:** After Party  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** #13 (school)

“So what are you gonna do after you graduate?”

Bobby shrugs and reaches for another handful of popcorn from the bowl John has been guarding with the jealousy of a dragon atop its hoard. “Dunno. Stay here, I guess. Maybe take some online classes.” John makes a soft, derisive noise, and Bobby raises an eyebrow. “Why? What are you gonna do?”

“Get the hell out of here.”

“And then what?”

It’s John’s turn to shrug this time as he licks salt and melted butter from his fingertips. “Do something dumb and go to prison.”

Bobby laughs, albeit nervously. John doesn’t.  


* * *

**Title:** Sideshow  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** #14 (car)

The center console is digging painfully into Bobby’s back, but he doesn’t particularly care, not when the door is open and John is on his knees, sucking Bobby off like there’s no tomorrow.  Of course, for them, that might be depressingly close to the truth.  Somehow, an uneventful trip to the mall turned into a long, aimless drive that ended with them pulling to the side of a rural road.  That, in turn, was all because John couldn’t keep his hands out of Bobby’s pants, and Bobby didn’t want to explain to Mr. Summers exactly how his car got wrecked.  


* * *

**Title:** One Toke Over the Line  
**Rating:** PG (drug use)  
**Prompt:** #15 (smoke)

The first time John talked Bobby into trying a joint, they both almost died, Bobby from choking, John from laughing so hard at Bobby’s complete ineptitude. Bobby shook his head when John tried to offer him another hit, but John would be damned if he’d let Bobby off that easily.

“Relax,” John cooed reassuringly as he drew in a deep breath and pressed his lips to Bobby’s, the smoke gradually transferring between them. Moments later he found himself crawling into Bobby’s lap, sucking on his tongue and shivering as cold hands skated up under his shirt and across his back.


	4. Prompts 16-20: Bruise, Anger, Bed, Claws, Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 16-20: Bruise, Anger, Bed, Claws, Retreat.

**Title:** Line of Fire  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** #16 (bruise)

Bobby tells him there must be something wrong with someone who bruises so easily, but John doesn’t care. Every scar he carries is a badge of honor, and bruises, though temporary, are no different. There’s one on his left shin from getting up in the middle of the night and running into the end of his bed frame. There’s another one on his right arm courtesy of yesterday’s Danger Room exercise. But his current favorite is the curiously straight one across his lower abdomen, one which, purely by coincidence, is precisely at the same height as his and Bobby’s desk.   
  


* * *

**Title:** Proper Channels  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** #17 (anger)

It’s probably not healthy, but Bobby thinks there’s something incredibly sexy about John when he gets pissed off.  Not the mild annoyance at losing a video game or the frustration of losing a Danger Room scenario, but that real, seething anger.  It’s bright, passionate and terrifying, alluring and dangerous.  John gets this wild, manic look in his eyes when his temper gets the best of him, and even though the rational part of Bobby’s brain is afraid, the rest of him wants to throw John down onto the nearest flat surface and channel that anger in a whole other direction.

* * *

**Title:** Bedmates  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** #18 (bed)

Bobby still isn’t quite sure how it happened, but John got the better bed in the room. It was the unchallenged sanctuary of their room, the site of video game tournaments and late night study sessions, which themselves invariably devolved into game tournaments. It is where Bobby had his first drink, his first real kiss, his first anything of importance. It is where some nights were spent crying John’s name through clenched teeth, and where others were spent holding John while he stubbornly tried not to cry at all.

John is gone now, but Bobby still sleeps in that bed.

* * *

**Title:** Martyred  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** #19 (claws)

John looked up to see Sabretooth raise his arm for the killing blow, barely slowed by the feeble stream of ice shooting from below. Without thinking, John aimed a fireball at Sabretooth’s hand and dove between hunter and prey. Clouded, confused blue eyes met his, widening at something over his shoulder. Instinctively, John grabbed onto Bobby and rolled sideways, howling as Sabretooth’s missed swipe sent razorblade claws through his uniform, tearing easily through skin and muscle. As he lay on his back watching the burning carnage of the battle, he was dimly aware of cold, bloody fingers gripping his hand.  


* * *

**Title:** Retreat  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** #20 (retreat)

Walking away from the Brotherhood was the hardest thing John had ever done in his life. It was easy to leave the jet that day at Alkali Lake. There was nothing left for him there, nothing but a best friend he didn’t even know anymore, and Magneto had offered him the world. For a time, he let himself believe that he’d finally found a place to belong with Magneto and his crew of outcasts. Then the Great Oz was stripped of his power, just a scared old man behind a curtain, his kingdom in ruins, and John was lost again.


End file.
